A Day With Weiss Part Two
by ghost2812
Summary: The second part to my Day with Weiss. This time it is more action paced, and contains more love between the two of us. And there is a reference to a movie, and I would like to see if someone could name this movie.
RWBY: A Day with Weiss 2

Ever since Weiss left with her father, I have been watching from a far. This may seem like stalking, but I got tipped off that someone was planning an attack. I tracked the family down to their mansion. It seemed to be heavily guarded by robots and men, but everyone know how useless they could be. I found a cliffside that overlooked it all and gave me the perfect vantage point. I then set up and watched. After 20 minutes of watching, I heard a voice come up from behind me.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from my sister." It said.

I turned around to where the voice came from. The figure walked out into the sunlight to reveal that it was Winter.

I let out a sigh and said, "You know I can't leave her alone."

"That is the sign that you are the perfect boyfriend." She said.

"I'm just doing it as a friend." I said.

"From what I see, you much more than a friend to her." She said. "You know that she got a picture of you in her room right?"

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked.

"So, what brings you her?" She asked with curiosity.

"I got a tip that someone is about to strike the mansion." I said.

"Should I warn the security?" She said.

"I wouldn't, your dad will question how you know this. Just take this walkie talkie and be ready when I see any sign of attack." I said.

"Alright, I waited so long for action." She said as she backed into the darkness.

I went back to surveying until a white truck pulled up to the front gate. The robot did their job and went to check who the driver was. A small flash appeared, and the robot fell to the ground. It slowly went through the gate and parked in front. More trucks drove in, and people wearing the White Fang logo on their back appeared. It seemed that they were armed and dangerous. I got out my zipline launcher and shot it to the roof. I checked if it was secure, and went on. As I was going along, the white fang shot at my rope and snapped it. I grabbed on to the rope and swung to the window, crashing in. I rolled a couple times and smashed into the wall. I looked up to see if their was anyone in the room. It turned out that I entered in on Weiss's as she was reading a book. She and I made awkward eye contact, which I followed with a "Hey."

She ran over to give me a hug and said, "I'm not sure how you got here, and why, but I missed you."

"Funny, cause the reason I'm here is to protect you." I said.

She let go and said, "From what?"

A White Fang soldier kicked open the door and said, "Hands Up!"

Weiss threw the book at him to distract the guy, and I pulled out a 1911 and shot him. I pointed at the body and said, "I'm here to protect you from them."

Weiss got her rapier and said, "Let's have some fun."

I smiled at her remark, and pulled out a Mossburg shotgun and looked outside the door frame. White Fang were covering both sides of the hallway, aiming towards us.

I looked over at Weiss and said, "Do we go left or right to find your sister's room?"

"Left." She said.

"I need you to block off the right with ice on my cue." I said.

She gave a nod. I got a grenade and pulled the pin. I threw it to right right before it was sealed off with ice. Weiss and I focused our attention to the left. I fired a couple of rounds at the wall, and smacked a White Fang. Weiss went in and a took out 3 guys. We ran down the hallway and encountered more men. Weiss shot ice bolts at them as I fired some rounds. We went right to encounter more men waiting. I grabbed Weiss by the hand and threw her at the group. She kicked on and I jumped in and punched my way. We went the wrong direction, and got pushed into a room. As White Fang started to assemble outside, I looked over at Weiss and said, "Is there anywhere else we can go?"

"We can go down." She said, exhausted.

"What leads down?" I asked.

"That I don't know." She said.

"We're about to find out." I said.

I went over to the fridge that they had, found a propane tank, and threw it in the fridge. I put some C4 on the floor where we would escape, and moved the fridge over to the door.

Weiss said, "What are you planning to do?"

"Something crazy." I said.

I put C4 in the fridge, and opened the door. They started to open fire at what they could. I triggered the explosives and got knocked to the ground by the force of the blast. The fridge flew back to the wall and landed on the ground, extremely deformed. I slowly got to my feet and got Weiss. We jumped down the hole we made and landed with a crunch. As we were walking away what just happened, She and I started to laugh. On our walk to Winter's room, we found her fighting some White Fang. She finished up her fight and noticed us. She started to walk over at the exhausted Weiss and smiled. As I went near a corner, a chainsaw was about to hit Weiss at the neck. I pushed her out of the way and braced for the hit.

Weiss's Point of View:

Ghost got hit by a chainsaw and was launched past the double doors, leading to the grand hall. Winter and I went into the hall to see who hit him. It was the guy from the train!

I looked over at Winter with a surprised face, to find she was the same.

Ghost looked up and saw who it was. He said, "Funny, I thought you were caught."

"I broke out of jail. I'm here to get my revenge." He said.

"Funny, cause you'll have to get through me first." Ghost said.

"Glady." He said.

He picked him up and threw him to the right wall. I was about to dash over to help, but Winter stopped me. I looked over at her for an answer.

She said, "He can handle this on his own."

I decided to believe but I felt really uncomfortable just watching. G

Ghost hit the wall and broke the emergency fire ax. He noticed this, and decided to use it as a weapon. The guy laughed at his effort and swung with full force. Ghost dodged this, but barely. The chainsaw guy kept on swinging mercilessly, hoping to land a hit. Ghost just blocked the hits and dodged it. When the guy started to let up, Ghost striked at this opportunity. He swung full force at the guy's stomach with the blunt end. This disoriented him for a few seconds and knocked him back. Ghost went in and attacked none stop at open points of the man's defense. He got mad at this, and knocked Ghost back. He then threw the chainsaw at me. I was about to dodge it until Ghost caught the chainsaw and threw it at the open man. This got him in the stomach, launching blood all over the floor. Winter noticed this and blocked my eyesight from the scene. All I could make out was Ghost walking over the still standing man, and knocked him over with two fingers to the head. He then grabbed onto the hilt of the chainsaw and swiped it right, spraying even more blood. Winter guided me outside the room, and Ghost followed, with blood all over him. With the chainsaw at hand, he went over to me and asked, "Did you get hit by the chainsaw?"

"No." I said.

-My Point of View-

Me, Winter, and Weiss walk away from the bloody body to find Mr. Schnee was in the front hall. He looked at the three of us, and was thrilled to see us. He ran over to us and said, "Are you okay?"

I looked over at the others and said, "I believe they are fine."

He looked over at me angrily and said, "Mind explaining why you are here?"

"I got tipped off that the White Fang were to assault your "safe" house. I also protected your daughter during it. " I said.

"Interesting. I would like to see what my daughter as to say." He said.

"He's right." She said, exhausted.

"I guess you are, but don't overstay your welcome. You are an intruder to my property." He said as he walked away.

"He means nice job and thank you." Winter said.

"I kinda got the message." I said.

Someone called over Winter, so she said, "Mind watching over my sister for a bit, killer?"

I agreed and guided Weiss to a nearby coach. I sat down and started to talk to her.

"Are you sure you are alright?" I said.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." She said.

"Alright, I was just checking, cause I'm sure your dad will hold it against me if you got hurt." I said.

"You know he means well, right?" She asked.

"Of course I do, he's just watching out for his daughter." I said.

"Jeez, you are starting to sound like my sister." She said.

"You sound like your dad." I said.

"How?" She asked.

"I don't know, I was just trying to find a comeback." I said.

She punched me on the arm and said, "You are such a dummy."

-2 hours later-

I got out on my motorcycle and was about to leave until Mrs. Schnee came out with the whole family, asking "Do you have to leave so soon? I prepared dinner."

"Well, I got another person to protect after this." I said.

"Oh well." She said. "Safe journeys."

'You are welcome to visit anytime." Mr. Schnee said.

"What's with the change of heart?" I asked. 

"I see you have the same goal as I, so I can trust you. But don't use this to your advantage." He said.

"Got it." I said.

"Will you ever visit again?" Weiss said.

"I'm sure I'll return." I said.

Weiss went in to hug me and said, "That "sure" better be a will."

I kissed her on the lips and said with a smile, "It is now."

I sped off before Weiss could throw something at me in embarrassment. I looked back at Winter laughing at her little sister's embarrassment. I waved goodbye at the standing family as I sped off to my next friend.


End file.
